


Blue Giraffe

by Theamazingarmadillo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, French Speaking Draco, M/M, Nightmares, domestic drarry, pure fluff, scarred Scorp, the Malfoy-Potter’s are good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingarmadillo/pseuds/Theamazingarmadillo
Summary: Scorp has a nightmare so his dads help him out
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Blue Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour amigos! This has some wonderful tooth-rotting fluff but you just gotta get past the scary bit. I actually had a dream very much like the one Scorp had just with sugar instead of rice, any one else have that dream or just me? I really like this one-shot, but tell me your opinions too!  
> Happy reading! -Noah

It was raining in England the very night Scorpious Malfoy-Potter had a nightmare. The rain was belting down on the roof, making the sound echo throughout the house. Scorpius woke in a cold sweat, breathing like he hasn't in years and sat bolt upright. It wasn't unusual for the small blond to have nightmares, especially if his daddy wasn't back from work when he went to bed. But nothing had scared him as much as this one had. 

Scorp could remember exactly what his terrible dream was about. He also knew that his daddy got nightmares and that his dad was always there to help him, maybe his dad would do the same for him? But Scorpius wouldn't go to his fathers. Teddy didn't go to them if he had a bad dream because he was a big boy. And so was Scorp! He was four and a half already! He could deal with it on his own. 

Scor pulled his stuffed toy giraffe up to under his chin and pulled his space-themed duvet around his shoulders, sinking further down. Scorp didn't know what time it was, so he tried going back to sleep. 

Though, the minute the boy closed his eyes he could see down the stairs, see his parents at the bottom. They were counting rice granules. There was also someone standing over them in a black hood, Scorp couldnt breath, because if he did the rice would fall and his parents would have to start counting again. They were crying and begging him to stay still. 

Scorpious emditly shot his eyes open, gasping for breath. Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks and he was holding the blue fluffy giraffe so tightly that his small hands were trembling. Scorp knew he couldn't go back to sleep. If he did, the bad hooded figure might come back and make him hold his breath until his chest was tight and eyes sore from tears. 

No, he couldn't go back to sleep. Maybe he could just wait it out until the sun rose and he could wake up? Yeah, he could do that. 

Scorpios managed to stay awake for about ten minutes, just thinking, before his eyes started drifting closed. He was tired, but the rice and black hood that laid behind his closed eyes scared him too much to close them. 

Then, there was a huge gust of wind that came from the growing rain storm outside that rattled the branches of nearby trees and made the rain dart across the side of the family’s house. A shed door, three doors down closed with a slam and bins fell to the ground causing rubbish to spill out over the road.

A stray cat jumped from the neighbors roof to the Malfoy-Potter’s one and Scorp was up and out of the bed in a flash. He could be a big boy another day, today though, he just needed his daddy to hold his hand and tell stories while he snuggled close to his dad who rubbed his back.  
Thinking of those nice things he liked, Scorpios grabbed his blue giraffe and, in onesie padded feet, walked over to the door and opened it. His bedroom was at the end of the hallway, opposite Teddy’s. Scorpios needed to get to his parents room, one problem though, their bedroom was right beside the stairs. 

If i can't be a big boy and stay in my bed i can at least walk past the stairs by myself, Scorp thought to himself. Scor quickly, but quietly, made his way down the hallway. He stopped outside the door though, he needed to tell himself it was ok and just a dream. Scorp slowly turned around and looked down the stairs, he was met with the coat rack that held the family’s robes. Those weren't robes though, no, to a four year old they were the bane of his nightmares. 

Scorp’s eyes swelled with unleaked water as he remembered the please of his fathers to stay still. Scorpios stayed still, not breathing or blinking for a second before giving up and opening the bedroom door. 

Scor didn't want to scare his dads by calling out to them, so he walked to the nearest side of the bed that he knew was his daddy’s. He walked lightly because he knew that neither of his parents liked being scared. 

Once he made it over to the bed he looked down at an unconscious Harry laying on the bed with his arm under Draco’s body. With the arm that wasn't clutching onto his teddy, Scrop readed out and poked his daddy in the face. He didn't know how else to wake him. “Daddy…..daddyyyyyy” he whispered as he continued to poke.

Harry woke with a start. He could feel something touch his face and the distant sound of a voice but he was too tired to tell from where or who. He slowly cracked an eye open when the noise or poking didn't go away. 

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a head of blond hair, tear stained cheeks and glistening silver eyes. Now, Harry was awake. He slowly removed his arm away from his sleeping husband's embrace, he slowly sat up so as to not wake him and then addressed his worried son.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing up?” Harry asked quietly. 

Scop sniffled and wiped his eyes “ni-nightmare”.

Harry’s heart sunk each time one of his children had to go through those awful dreams. But he needed to help his little boy now, so Harry patted the sheet on his legs and called out to his son “c’mere bud, tell me what happened”. 

Scorp nodded stiffly and clambered onto the big bed, clutching to Harry’s bare chest when he finally made it up. He let out a stifled sigh and closed his eyes, letting tears fall now that he knew his dads were ok. 

Harry looked down at his crying baby and clutched him closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

The commotion must have awoken the older blond as Harry felt a hand on his leg, he looked down to find another pair of silver grey eyes looking back at him questionly. Draco leant over slightly so he was looking at Scorp and then back to Harry as if asking what was wrong without speaking. Harry brought his hand up to rub Scor’s neck and mouthed ‘nightmare’ over his shoulder to his husband. 

Draco nodded in understanding and placed a warm hand on his son's pajama leg. “Hey, hey. It's ok Mon chéri”. He soothed his crying child. Scorpious looked up at the older blond, pried himself away from Harry’s embrace and climbed over to Draco, letting him wrap his arms around his small frame. 

Harry smiled down at his two pale-haired boys and smiled, he always liked moments where they cuddled together. But, for now he needed to find out what happened. “How about you stay here with dad while I go and get some milk?” Harry asked, rubbing some kitten like hair away from his son's forehead and noticing that he was sweating buckets. 

Scorpios jumped up away from Draco and leaped onto Harry, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. His heart was beating a mile a minute. “No! No, p-please. You can't leave”. Scorp couldnt let his dad go, what if he didnt come back? Would he find him at the bottom of the stairs begging? 

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and looked over at Draco who had an eyebrow raised and was rubbing their son’s back. “Ok, Scorp. I won't leave” said Harry, “but can you tell us what happened?” 

Draco was convinced it was something to do with Harry being an auror. He hadn't seen the boys before they went to sleep, so maybe Scor thought he wasn't coming back? He listened to Scorps' explanation though, after he let Harry go and snuggled into his chest. 

“I had a dream, a bad one. You and dad were at the bottom of the stairs, there was rice, you were counting it. Someone stood behind you that could kill you if I breathed because the rice would fall. So i couldn't move. It was scary and I don't want you to go.” Scorpius siad, getting quieter as he went on. 

Harry looked up at his husband and then back down to his son and ruffled his hair. “We won't be leaving. Ever. we promise, right dad?” he looked back at Draco who was nodding, “right” Draco reassured. 

Draco poked his son’s side and made him giggle and sit up in between his fathers. “Ya’know” he said, “dreams are pretty cool things, they're all up there”. He tapped his finger to the side of his head and then reached out to tap the side of Scorp’s. “Which means, you can change them if you think about it”. 

Harry had heard this one before. Draco had told Teddy when he was younger too, Ted still came into their room if he was really scared but it had calmed the youngster for the most part. Draco had explained that his mother told him this useful piece of information when he was a boy, it works for kids' dreams that they find scary and the sort, but it wouldn't and didn't help with ones about the war. That's why he hasn't told Harry, he just went a different way of calming him when he got a nightmare.

Scorp looked up at draco with innocent, trusting eyes that he definitely learnt from Harry and still seemed to melt his heart. “Really?” the boy asked innocently. Draco nodded harshly “really”. 

Scorpius then turned his attention to Harry, who was onlooking his two favorite blonds in the world. “Did dad tell you that when you had bad dreams?” the younger blond asked. Harry grinned at him and nodded once. “Oh yes, he told me all the secrets for dreams” he said, “Like, when you see the rice on the stairs, you slide down it like a slide. Then you can save me and dad and get rid of the bad guy together.” 

Scorpius’s eyes widened. “Like you did with Voldemort”. 

Harry had to laugh at that, if it wasn't his husband's eye roll that made him chuckle it was definitely the excitement in his child's face. Even years after, Harry didn't like all the people coming up to him and asking for autographs or all the attention he received. But he did like to boast sometimes, he particularly loved telling stories to his kids. But Draco still thought his adventures with death was something to not boast about. But Harry knows him well enough to know that Draco loves his stories too.

“Yes!” Harry stated, “exactly like what I did. Except this time you're gonna help”. Scorpius grinned widely at the thought of helping his daddy beat bad guys. And Harry didn't miss the small smile that invaded his lover’s face either. 

Draco grabbed his now, too giddy for one o’clock in the morning child and dragged his into a bear hug. “Quickly, you gotta get to sleep so you can defeat all those bad guys” Draco said to his excited child.

Harry saw the small pout on his son’s lips at the thought of sleep but he quickly said, “you can sleep here with us if you want”. That pout quickly turned into a big grin as Scorp snuggled into his dad’s arms. 

Harry got back under the covers and pulled Draco up to rest his head on his shoulder as Scor wiggled himself between them. Harry rubbed his husband's back and his son’s hair at the same time as they drifted off to an unknown world.

Harry smiled down at them and planted a kiss on each of their heads. He lingered over Draco’s and murmured “Best dad ever”

Draco moved his head to nuzzle in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Takes one to know one,” he said tiredly. 

Harry chuckled. “Love you” 

Draco yawned against his husband's neck “love you too, Mon amour


End file.
